


Return to Narnia

by Elfflame



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Narnia is not what Edmund expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Prince Caspian one night, I couldn't resist writing this. Never wrote Narnia fic before, but I couldn't resist.

It had been a horrible day. A horrible year. Pretending to be a child again, to be what everyone saw. To once again be Peter's little useless brother...all of it had been miserable.

And then the magic had happened. They were home in Narnia once more. But it was no longer home. The magic had failed. It must have done. Caer Paravel was in ruins. Everything was gone.

How could this have happened? And why had they been pulled back if their place no longer existed?

The store room was still mostly secure, and with the help of Edmund's torch (pulled out only long enough after Peter had tried too hard to make an impression) they made their way down, finding chests of their belongings that must have been placed there by the others after they had returned to England. Everything was there. Everything, that was, but Susan's horn.

Still, there was no clue as to why they were there. Everyone they knew, everything they remembered...it was all gone.

Guidance came in the form of a surly dwarf they rescued from two men who seemed bent on killing him. Susan chased them off, but not before the dwarf was dropped into the water. Edmund retrieved the boat while Peter hurried to save the dwarf from drowning. Not that the dwarf had been particularly grateful.

Then they learned what had happened in Narnia. The dwarf had told them how everything had gone wrong. The Telmarines in charge, the Narnians in hiding.

And they were here to set things right.

The journey to join the Narnians was eye-opening. Narnia had become less friendly; more savage. It was a difficult journey; ss difficult as it had been to find their way to Aslan and his army their first time in Narnia. But they kept going, despite difficulties and disbelief on Susan and Peter's parts.

And then they met _him_ with the Narnians. Caspian. Prince of the Telemarines. Peter, of course, had immediately started pushing him around, but Edmund found himself as tongue-tied as his elder sister.

When they'd been here before, he'd left thoughts of heirs up to his sister and brother. They were older, after all. Surely they'd be more likely to have heirs. Because he had, there had been chances to learn just what he felt; who he was attracted to. Men. Particularly dark men. And Caspian was everything he'd ever found himself attracted to in the past.

He bit his tongue, though. This was neither the time or the place. They were at war. It was time to save Narnia once more. Lusts could wait. Particularly dark-haired princes who were unlikely to return said lusts.

Peter was proving to be as pig-headed as always, and while his choice of plan to attack the castle was the one they ended up choosing, Edmond and the others were there to add their own skills to the plans. Unfortunately, their attack failed to win the victory they had so hoped for, and had lost them several allies in exchange.

Upon learning the truth of his father's death, Caspian's anger had overruled his caution. And because of that, the day had been lost. Still, no one was as hard on him as Peter for deviating from their plan, and Edmond couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

Caspian might look older than Edmund by a year or two, but in knowledge and experience, he was far younger. What he needed was guidance, not someone to yell at him. And Edmund could understand Caspian's anger, even if Peter refused to.

Then the ancient followers of the Queen had tricked Caspian into doing something rash--summoning her back. Luckily they got to him in time to stop her, but even Peter had been enraptured by her image, and it was only Edmund who'd been able to keep his head long enough to destroy the portal. He couldn't help but be grateful for his hard-won knowledge of her trickery, and of his own realization of where his needs lay. It had helped.

After, Caspian had turned not to Edmund, but to Susan. Not unexpected, but still, Edmund's hart sank. Not that he'd really had a chance, but it was hard to take. Especially when he saw that the object of his interest only had eyes for his sister.

When their enemies appeared, Caspian proved himself. His suggestion of a battle of kings was the perfect diversion to let Lucy escape, and his nobility in facing his uncle proved him even more. By the end of the battle, Edmund was proud to fight at his side, and to accept him as brother if it came to that. Even if he could never have what he truly wanted, at least he would be able to claim kinship with the other man. It was something.

It was good to see Aslan again, but it was only once they had settled in at the castle that things truly improved. Celebrations throughout the night left Edmund wandering the castle late at night, only to find Caspian staring out across his kingdom.

"It's over," he said, moving to stand next to Caspian, and rested his arms against the edge of the parapet.

"No, my friend. It has but just begun for me." He looked at Edmund, and Edmund felt something twist inside him. Once he might have named it jealousy. Now...now it was more like regret.

"You will do fine. You have many to guide you. And we will stay as long as we can..." He frowned. He wondered how long it would be this time.

Caspian looked through him, and Edmund wondered what he was seeing in him. "Will you?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Edmund said, not sure now what he was saying, with the ringing in his ears. He had never felt quite like this before.

Caspian watched him for a moment, nodding. "I would like that," he said softly. Then, before Edmund could interpret the look on his face, Caspian leaned in and kissed him. It was startling. Even more, it was perfect. As was the night that followed.

Edmund was ready to do anything to stay this time. To keep this...to keep Caspian.

But when the moment came to leave the next day, in front of all of them, he couldn't say no. He could not even look at Caspian for fear the look would give him away.

When Susan kissed Caspian, he knew it was over, but it freed him to look at the Prince once more. With a last glance at him, and a nod, he stepped through, back into London and away from Narnia.

One last time. He hoped Susan and Peter were right. And he hoped that it would be soon. Before Caspian was gone, too.

 _Fin. For now._


End file.
